Why Me?
by KaylahXBlack
Summary: His warm toothy smile always inviting, makes it hard to believe he is mine. “Mornin’ Bella” “Good morning Seth”. Based off of my One-shot 'When Its Over'. This is not a Bella Seth story. Another summary inside rated M for language so far. R&R plz :
1. Summary

Why Me?

Summary:

In 'Eclipse' Bella never kissed Jacob and as a result everything in her perfect world came crashing down. Heartbroken Bella doesn't know if she can take anymore pain but she has no choice. As soon as she is at the lowest she can feel an unexpected visitor shows up. Something shocking happens to Bella that only one person can help with. Is he still alive? This story is full of twists and Love triangles : D

Peace


	2. Broken

Chapter 1:

I'm dazzled when I open my eyes. Every morning I have the privilege of waking up to a god. His warm toothy smile always inviting, makes it hard to believe he is mine.

"Mornin' Bella"

"Good morning Seth"

I sat up slowly trying my hardest to avoid a head rush, to be thrown back onto the pillow with Seth's lips on mine. A growl rumbled from within his chest and in the blink of an eye the young wolf was on top of me.

"Seth...stop...please" his large hands tickling my sides. While giggling and screaming between gasps, the door flew off its hinges.

"What the hell Seth?" Leah. Damn. Still fully clothed I could tell my checks were blushing red. In a flash Seth got off of the bed wearing only a pair of flannel pajama pants. Subconsciously I licked my lips. _He is Flawless. _Leah squint her almond shaped eyes and shot daggers at me. _Cringe. If only looks could kill. _

"Seth...this is the dumbest thing you've ever done"

I slowly came out of my hiding space under the covers. I hadn't expected Leah to be this calm about me and her younger brother. Seth hasn't been phasing so Leah could not see into his mind. I'm sure she has been a little curious about it but she has not found out the real reason behind Seth not going wolf. He's aging to be with me.

"Bella Swan?" She talked as if I weren't right in front of her. I rolled my eyes twice, just to make sure she had seen it. Leah's face crumpled in disgust, like I smelled. For sure I don't smell like vam- them. She hates me after what happened last year.

"…NOW!" I snapped out of my daydreams to see a really pissed off Seth. _Wtf?_

"Don't talk about her like that" he poked out his chest "I-I Love Bells" I'm pretty sure that the shock on Leah's face mirrored the intensity of embarrassment on mine.

To assure himself Seth turned to face me "I love you Bella" his smile widened at that moment then stopped, waiting for me to say it back. I just wanted to disappear into the covers. His deep puppy dog eyes sent a shot of pain throughout my chest. Seth's face fell at my silence and stomped out of the room, followed by Leah.

From downstairs I could hear "She can't love you, she is broken"

Now, Leah is a huge bitch but she is right. _I am broken. _

_*Flashback*_

_Silent tears were streaming down my face as I watched him walk away. I'm a monster; I always find a way to hurt him. Jacob doesn't deserve this at all. Jacob is my personal sun and I can't lose him but I need Edward too. The instant he disappeared beyond the trees I regretted letting him go. _

"_Jake! Please kiss me!" I could hear my voice echoing but it was too late. I crumpled to the ground._

_*End Flashback*_

Ding! Who was at the door? Where did Leah and Seth go?

_*Flashback*_

"_Bella…. I..." Carlisle never had a hard time speaking the truth. His stuttering worried me._

"_What is it Carlisle? Werewolves heal easy right?" no response. Even thought it was not necessary I raised my voice. "Am I right Carlisle?"_

"_Yes Bella. But Jacob...He was umm Bitten"_

_Then everything went black_

_*End Flashback*_

It hurt to remember that day. I was afraid to kiss Jacob that day, but if I were to kiss him he would be here today. Since Carlisle told me the news, I had not gone to see Jake. I hadn't heard from Billy to know about a funeral and neither did Seth. Sometimes I feel as if Jake is still alive. I can feel it in my heart everyday. _Great! He faked his death to get away from me! _I was so afraid that Edward wouldn't stay with me. He hated the idea of me becoming a vampire. I also knew that I couldn't be with Jacob with his future imprint waiting for him. I snorted a sarcastic laugh. Honestly it would have been better if it turned out like that. Not knowing where Seth went I got up to take a shower. I peeled of my clothes and stepped into the stream. The heat felt good _I wonder if I can reach jakes temperature _I turned the knob even hotter.

"Shit" It burned. I turned the water all the way right for some cold water. The chill felt oddly comforting, and then it wasn't odd at all. I broke down crying.

_*Flash Back*_

_He held his head in his hands not saying a word. It was unnerving to wake up and to find him far away from my bed. I could see a shadow of him in the corner of my room, a little ball of darkness._

"_Edward?" he didn't move and I know he heard me, being a vampire and all. Feeling rejected I stepped off the bed and stalked over to my boyfriend shaped statue."Edward" I realized I was screaming his name while trying to tug his hangs away. My strength was nothing compared to his but I couldn't give up. His head snapped up and I flinched as his dark eyes bore into mine. He made no attempt to wipe away my tears as he normally does._

"_Bella...I'm leaving"_

"_Okay" I felt defeated but I would leave my widow open just incase he would come back later on." See you tomorrow then"_

"_No Bella" he growled. His face was stoic, not softening as he realized my fear. "I'm leaving for good Bella. I can't stay here. You love him too much; you have cried for 3 months, you scream for him in your sleep..." Shit, I didn't know that "I feel you made a terrible mistake and I was unfair in trying to make you love me." _

_His hands were on both sides of my face. I was shaking back and forth, it wasn't true" no..no..no" if I chanted then maybe he would believe it "Edward don't leave, you cant leave me. I do love you, more than anything" his fingers softer now traced my face, as if he were memorizing it for later. I started crying even harder than I ever had before._

"_Bella Love, I will never stop loving you"_

"_No" I shrieked I was thrashing my body around in a temper tantrum manner when I realized he was no longer sitting in the corner. I waited at my window but he never came back. The Cullen family was gone that morning. None of them came to school, Carlisle left the hospital and their house looked….empty._

_*End Flashback*_

I turned off the shower and stepped out. Seth and I both loved Edward and Jacob so it was effortless for us to be together. Seth is all I have left in my life, he was my first and I his. I want to love him so much; I just don't know how to say it. I want him to know it. After brushing my hair and rehearsing what I was going to say to both Leah and Seth I put on some sweat and one of Seth's shirts that he never uses. I love Seth and he loves me and he will never leave me. I walked down the stairs and saw Leah sitting on the couch and Seth beside her, both grinning. I guess they are over their sibling quarrel that happened earlier. Soon I noticed a girl sitting across from the siblings in a chair. She looked around 18 with chocolate skin and a head full of red curls. Instant jealousy hit me when I saw how Seth looked at her.

There was nothing special about her, really. Average size, average beauty, and by the looks of it she was enjoying Seth also. This has got to stop. I made sure my foot steps were heard but no one turned to me.

"Seth. I have to tell you-"then I noticed it, something very strange. Seth looked as if he were a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time.


	3. With a 'K'

Chapter 2:

"Seth. I have to tell you-"then I noticed it, something very strange. Seth looked as if he were a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time.

------------------------

"_I love you Bella"_ Seth's humorous voice echoed into my head. I'm in my room right now and I have no clue how I got here. It's a possibility that I forgot to breathe, passed out, and Seth carried me here. As realistic as that Is, I like to believe that in a powerful burst of…._anger? No, jealousy No…_Energy and ran home.

It's been a year since Jacob died, 9 months since Edward left me and 6 days since Seth imprinted on another girl. At the exact moment that I saw the twinkle in his eyes, I knew I had lost the one person I had left that loved me.

I've been waiting an hour, trying to play my normal self, for Charlie to leave. We are close in a way that he can tell when something is not right with me. Since I'm the most shit liar, I have been in my room for the majority of this week. As soon as the cruiser left our driveway I forced myself up to go to the mirror. I cringed when I saw the physical shape I was in, remembering when I played creeper last night.

*Last Night*

I went on Facebook _with Seth's password _to see that his status went from 'In Relationship' to 'Its Complicated' and what do you know? Jessika _Yes her name is jessika...with a K! _Had been added to Seth's Top Friends list. Being the creeper that I am, I searched through some of her pictures. My jaws dropped as I took in a sight to see...I would do her. Her profile says that she was from Jamaica and before Forks lived in Atlanta. She is a hip hop dancer and a model. Two things that I am very VERY far from, seeing that I have no rhythm, height or balance.

*end*

When I snapped out of my daydream I saw that it was getting dark outside. I looked back at the mirror and to my surprise I was shocked, disappointed even. Jessika had Bouncy lovely curls while I had flat locks, my brown eyes don't even compare to hers as mine are dull and hers are full of life and energy. Jessika has the brain _she graduated 2 years early_, talent _I watched her videos on YouTube,_ and even a body, and damn aint it a body that I don't got.

Even when I try to steer away from Jessika, I can't. I'm a little plain but not ugly, and if it's not my looks then my personality must seriously be lacking for three men in my life are no longer with me. In a moment of rage, the brush that was meant to tame the mess on my head went straight into the mirror splitting in the middle of my face.

After trying hard and failing at trying to look decent, I decided that I needed to go for a little drive. I ran down the stairs, tripping on the last one, and grabbed my keys before heading out the door and getting in my black Jetta. The truck, that I was so much in love with held so many sad memories. My car came to a stop and to my surprise I subconsciously drove myself to the Clearwater house. Before I could ram my ass into reverse, Leah came walking towards the passenger window. It was nice outside today and to my convenience my passenger window was open. NOT! Leah didn't seem surprised that I was parked in front of her house. Leah stopped at the window across from me. I flinched as I waited for something Mega-Bitchy.

"Bet you want to kill yourself" she smirked "huh"


	4. Survive

Chapter 3:

"Bet you want to kill yourself" she smirked "huh" That's Leah, doesn't even flinch. Even if I tried, I couldn't lie to her.

-----------------------------

"Yeah, Leah I kind of do." At that moment I broke down sobbing. For the first time, since I've been around, Leah's face held remorse. She quickly pulled open the door and sat beside me. Surprisingly Leah and I spent 2 hours in my small car talking, well her talking holding my sobbing frame. Now that I look on it, it's not much of a surprise. Leah knows what this feels like and I had to remind myself that every time I questioned why she looked on the verge of tears. After I had a hold on my tears, I could finally talk without snot and tears flying around.

"What am I supposed to do? I have nothing. Leah I have no one." I waited a while for her answer, and the more I waited the less hopeful I was that I would be happy again. Does she even have an answer?

"I'm not sure Bella" I guess not, what a great help she was. "You just have to survive really, until you find someone that makes you happy" Survive.....Survive? What is she saying?

"So...you're saying I might not be as happy as I was in the past ever again?" By the look of worry on Leah's face I must have looked like a wreck. Breathing was starting to become a little harder the more I thought about being alone.

"Bella! Bella calm down. You can do this, it's not that bad. Just look at me!" Uh-oh wrong words and she knew it. From stories that I heard Leah wasn't always so abrasive and well, bitchy. Picturing me older, with no friends, a bad attitude and a permanent sneer on my face brought out another fresh batch of fat tears.

It was almost as if she read my mind. "Don't worry that you'll turn out to be like me. I don't need a man Bella, but you do." I didn't know whether to take offense to that or not. Leah and I talked for hours. I can see us becoming really good friends.

---------------------------

When I got back home it was dark out and the cruiser was in the previously empty space. When I walked in the door Charlie seemed surprised that I went out instead of playing hermit and not coming out of my shell. "Hey Charlie." A while ago that was not acceptable; it was always 'Dad'. In between Jacobs's death and Edward leaving, they became Renee and Charlie.

"Hey Bells...um what's good?" I let out a playful snort at his attempt to connect with me by trying to use slang he picked up at the station.

"Nothing Charlie just going to bed" we shared an awkward but friendly smile and I went upstairs to take a shower.

After a shower I got into my bed and stared out the open window, the handles a little rusty from it not being moved. I always kept my window open in the hopes that he would come back to me. During all weather, the window stays open. Sleeping beside a tornado or lightening doesn't worry me. What worries me is that I do not know who I am waiting for to come through my window. In a speed that did not seem human _(hardy har har)_ I slipped into a depression.

---------------------

I was woken up in a cold sweat by my own screams, normally I have no clue what I talk about during my sleep but this time was different. I could taste the way his name lingered on my lips."Edward." I couldn't help but wonder if he is thinking about me or maybe Edward has forgotten about me; and is hooking up with Tanya while I play emo girl. Surely Alice has been seeing my future. Did she not see me like this? She must not care about me anymore that bitch.

---------------------

I hadn't realized that I fell asleep again, until I tried to pull my eyes open that are caked together by my attempt at makeup earlier. _Ugh _it's still dark outside. I was trying to fall back asleep but a couple of voices coming from outside lead me out of my bed and to the window. I saw a car that was on the side of the street. _Wtf? _Maybe someone is trying to break in, panic mode set in. I looked harder to see if the intruder was enough of a threat to go and tell Charlie. When I looked closer I recognized it immediately. _Fucking silver Volvo_


	5. Adrenaline

Chapter 4:

_Fucking silver Volvo!_

_---------------------------_

Without thinking I ran down the stairs, surprisingly without tripping, clad in only a skimpy bra and a pair of boy shorts. I didn't care about what I was wearing at the moment because I had to be sure. I creeped up to the door and there was the car parked in front of my house. Near the headlights of the car stood a small girl and a tall guy, both looking very angry with their mouths running faster than I've ever seen. I opened the door to get a better look as they turned to get back in the car and I gasped.

"We have to stay Edw-"Alice stopped mid sentence when she heard my intake of breath.

Edwards back was facing me as he kept on talking, not noticing my presence. "No Alice, I can't stay here. Alice? Alice, are you listening?" A traitorous sob escaped my throat and his eyes snapped to me. My own eyes grew fairly wide as I took all of him in. Perfect hair, pale skin, and his golden eyes that were hiding emotion from me, he was as gorgeous as ever.

"Edward" _is it really you?_ "I" _love you_. I had no clue what to say to him. Alice looked overjoyed to see me but didn't move. I saw a hint of sadness in her face. Edward cleared his throat like he was ready to speak and I looked back to him trying to understand.

"Isabella..." _Isabella? WTF?_ "We just wanted to make sure you were safe. Alice saw-"

"What?" I shrieked and he seemed surprised by my volume. "You're leaving me? Again?" Edward didn't say a word and then I knew the answer. I did not try to stop the tears that had begun to fall. Even after the death cold glare that Edward gave her, Alice started to walk towards me.

The little pixie made her way to the porch and stopped right in front of me. Before I could say 'Hi' or 'I missed you' or even a 'you heartless bitch why did you leave?' Alice's eyes glazed over. Silent tears still made their way down my face as I tried to form words. Looking past Alice's still form I locked eyes on Edward "So you are leaving me? For good?" I didn't need an answer as I saw his lips form a thin line. I felt my chest ripping open in an excruciating pain and what felt to be a fire in my body. Both vampires' heads turned and their eyes found mine with worried looks on their faces. _So now they want to feel bad_. This feeling in my body was so peculiar and I could not explain it. This is true heart break. I can't be here right now but the pain is too extreme.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's scared voice just for a second before I clutched my chest and let out an ear piercing scream. All I know is that I started to run. I ran, the trees were whipping past me pretty fast and I hadn't tripped once. I must have been suffering from an extreme adrenaline rush because in only five seconds I was already deep into the forest. _Huh? _For some strange reason I wasn't feeling cold at all, I could have sworn I came out in panties. I looked down and all I saw was fur, I didn't comprehend for a bit until I realized.

_I just turned into a fucking werewolf!_


	6. Cabbage Patch

Chapter 5:

_I just turned into a fucking werewolf!_

----------------------

'_Oh shit! Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh Hell! Oh My God!' _Gag '_Oh No! Why? I'm a Wer-'gag_ 'Ahhhhhhh! This isn't happening!' gag 'BUT IM_ WHITE!'_

Suddenly, from what I guess are my super senses, I smelt something sweet. So sweet that it burnt my nose. Oh no, it's Edward, and I can't run away because I am hyperventilating. He was quickly getting closer and I really don't want him to see me like this. _'This is all Edwards fault. I hate him'_

"No you don't Bella" I heard from a distance.

'_WTF?'_

"Yes I know, I can hear your thoughts suddenly for some reason. Why is Tha-"He stopped walking when he saw my hairy and most likely hideous body. I'm sure it was thirty minutes of silence before my anxiety got to me.

'_I know imp gross and hideous okay? I know that nobody will ever want me now, not like they ever did before ._I couldn't stop the flashbacks that started playing in my head. _Jacobs smile, nights in bed with Edward and Seth's playful kisses' _I saw Edward slightly flinch at my thoughts as he had no clue about Seth and I _'None of your business anyway. Its not like you care about me at all, how's Tanya?'_

My eyes snapped to his as the mask he often wore fell and his face showed nothing but pain. An awkward breeze blew in from under me that felt so good that I could help but let out a little moan and shiver combination. When I looked up Edwards eyes just about popped out of his beautiful head.

"What?" Edward was staring to freak me out, his Adams apple bobbed and I heard him swallow a mouthful of what I guess was venom."What are you looking at?" his jaw started to drop. _Is that drool?_ "Why do you look surprised? Where have you been the last 30 fucking min-" I followed his eyes and looked down at my body. I couldn't stop the loud 'Ye Haw' that came out or the victory dance Seth taught me. I was mid Cabbage Patch when I understood. "Oh shit!" I was naked.


End file.
